Blood Roses
by Arxaith
Summary: Zexion's life gets turned completely around when a little blonde shows up at his door one night, scared and begging for help....I freaking suck at summaries. Vampire yaoi. Yes, you heard me :D and ZekuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based off a role-play SpoonyChan and I did awhile ago. She fixed a few of Roxas's lines...but mostly Marluxia's. You'll see what I mean later. Anyway, I hope you like. Please r & r!_

_

* * *

_

_Almost midnight, and I'm not even tired_, Zexion Harris thought sighing, looking at the clock nailed to the wall again. He grabbed a couch cushion, pressing it over his face, groaning. Lightening flashed outside. He cursed the storm under his breath, wanting the power to come back on. Rain beat against his window. He could hear every drop pitter patter against the glass. Another sigh escaped his lips. _I guess I'll just go to bed_, he thought. _Nothing else to do_.

Zexion stood, stretching. He flipped his slate bangs out of his eyes, the blue-grey locks falling back over the right side of his face. He closed the blinds on the window behind the couch, yawning. He crossed the threshold on sock feet, heading toward his bedroom.

Suddenly, the front door rattled under urgent knocks. The bluenette flipped the hall light on and looked at the door. The knocking continued. He walked slowly to the door, wondering who on earth it could be. His flower obsessed neighbor was asleep by now. As he so often said, he needed his beauty sleep. Zexion pressed his hands against the wooden door, standing on tip-toe, and peering into the peep hole.

All he could see were blonde whispies. He raised a thin eyebrow in confusion as he cautiously opened the door. A small, blonde headed boy was standing on his porch, drenched head to toe from the rain. His piercing, cobalt blue eyes had a red ring around them, what looked like from stress. He looked over his shoulder, a terrified look on his face.

"Um," Zexion started, eyeing the blonde, "Can I-"

"Please," the blonde said looking back at him, his hands twisting the bottom of his worn, wet, tee-shirt, " I…need a place to stay, just for the night. He…he'll find me-"

"Who?"

"I…please. He's been chasing me. I w-won't be any trouble."

Zexion could see fear in the boy's eyes. He looked beyond the blonde, his eyes scanning the dark street. The bluenette sighed. "Come in," he said stepping to the side and opening the door wider. The blonde darted inside. Zexion closed the door, locking the dead bolt. "Let me get you a towel." He walked past the shivering boy to the hall closet and pulled out a fluffy blue towel. "Here."

"T-thank you," the blonde whispered pulling the towel tightly around his thin body. He buried his face in the fabric and sighed.

"It's okay. You're save here," Zexion said gesturing at the couch. The blonde sat down, still clinging to the towel around his shoulders. "What's your name? I'm Zexion."

"Roxas," the blonde boy said quietly, looking at the door.

"Would you like a cup of hot tea? It'll calm you down."

"No thanks. I don't like tea."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Sure, thanks," Roxas said with a weak, tired smile.

"Welcome," the bluenette said crossing the threshold. He flipped on the light and Roxas winced from the sudden brightness. He blinked a few times, allowing his vision to focus. "About time the power came back on."

Roxas's blue eyes began to wander around Zexion's small house. Wall to wall beige carpet covered the floor, a large bookshelf filled with books was pushed against one wall, a small, dark blue couch was opposite a small tv, both against the wall. The center of the room was bare except for a square rug, blues and golds woven into the fabric. Everything was so clean, Roxas couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. He looked over the bar, into the kitchen, at Zexion who was stirring a mug of steaming hot chocolate. The counter was lined with a row of brightly colored roses. Roxas eyed the colorful flowers, raising his eyebrows.

Zexion walked back in the room, a leaf printed mug in hand. "Here you go," he said handing the mug to the blonde, "Careful. It's a little hot."

"Thank you," Roxas said staring dully at the hot, brown liquid.

"I can call the police-"

"No!" Zexion blinked at the reaction and raised a thin eyebrow. "No. Don't bother."

"Why? You said someone was chasing you. They can help…"

"No. They can't." Roxas took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I…ran away from home."

"…oh. So, whoever is chasing you, just wants you home?"

"Not exactly," Roxas said looking at the mug.

"Well-" Zexion was cut off by a knock on the door.

Roxas's cobalt eyes widened in horror. "Don't let him in. Whatever you do," he whispered.

Zexion gripped the blonde's arm, pulling him up. "Go in my bedroom, down the hall on the right, and close the door. Just sit on the bed and wait. I promise I won't let him in. I already told you, _you're safe here_."

Roxas nodded slowly. He tried to say thank you, but the words wouldn't form. He pulled the towel tight around his shoulders and darted into the hallway. A dark-blue door was on the right He pulled it open and stepped into the room, closing it behind him. His eyes slowly looked around Zexion's bedroom. It, like the rest of the house, was spotless. The bed was made, not a single line in the crisp sheets. Roxas was almost afraid to sit on it, not wanting to ruin the perfection. He sat on the corner, the mattress squeaking under the added weight. His hands twisted nervously around the towel. He stared at the door for a few seconds, holding his breath, hoping his pursuer wouldn't barge in and…he didn't even want to think about it. He forced his eyes, and thoughts to advert, taking in the room's atmosphere.

Zexion's medium-sized bed was against one wall in the middle. Two small bookshelves, filled neatly with books, were along the adjacent wall beside the bed. Roxas leaned over, running a finger along the books' spines, realizing they were organized by title. Most of the titles he had never even heard of, and almost every book was well over 500 pages…going by size.

There was a small, midnight blue lamp on the nightstand that matched the dark comforter he sat on. A notebook was open, pen resting on the pages. Roxas let curiosity get the best of him and picked it up, looking at the lines written there. It was written entirely in Latin, the only other language Roxas knew as well as English. He was reading a poem written in cursive, slanted, very pretty handwriting. Each word drew him in more, the writer's sadness very apparent as he read on. He finished the last line and lowered the notebook. "Wonder why Zexion would write such a suicidal poem?" Roxas quietly asked himself. He flipped back in the notebook, finding more poems. He glanced at the door, straining his ears for footsteps. All he could hear were muffled voices. He glanced back at the notebook and began to read.

-----

Seeing Roxas disappear into the bedroom, Zexion sighed and faced the front door. He gripped the knob and opened the door slowly. A man about five or six inches taller than him was standing on his porch, water dripping off of his long, leather trench coat. He eyed the bluenette with a piercing yellow eye, the other hidden beneath an eye patch. A large scar was clearly visible on his left cheek. He tightened his grip on the strange looking gun in his hand as Zexion said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a blonde kid. About your height. Name's Roxas. Seen him?" the man asked, still glaring at Zexion. "The bastard's been running from me for awhile. Finally caught up to him in this neighborhood."

"Haven't seen him," the bluenette said calmly and made to close the door.

The man stuck his foot in the door and leaned against the frame, smirking. "Then you won't mind if I take a look around?"

Zexion paused, spotting another strange looking gun strapped to the man's back…a big one. His logical thinking back, he cleared his throat and said, "Are you an officer of the law?"

"You might say that. I need to find the kid. Move."

"Do you have a warrant?"

The man stopped short, thinking. "As if I need a warrant," he finally said pushing against the door.

Zexion maintained his grip on the wood. "Officer or not, you need a warrant to search my home. It's the law."

The man's visible eye narrowed. He pointed a finger at the bluenette and hissed, "Tell the kid I'll be back." He turned on his foot and angrily stormed off into the night.

Zexion closed the door and sighed, leaning against the wood. He dropped his hand, locking the deadbolt. "Why…did he have two guns?" the bluenette whispered to himself, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. He turned back around, hoisting himself up on his toes, and peered through the peephole. The coast was clear. He sighed in relief, having expected to see the man still standing on the porch. He crossed the length of the living room and walked into the hall, opening his bedroom door.

Roxas looked up, startled. He quickly closed the notebook in his hands and placed it back on the nightstand, keeping his eyes glued to the carpet. "Sorry," he whispered hanging his head glumly.

"…Don't be," Zexion said, with effort. "They're just stupid poems-"

"No! They're great!" Roxas exclaimed, "I mean, th-they're well written…why'd you write in Latin?"

"So no on else could read them," Zexion said sitting beside him. "No one else I know knows Latin."

"Oh."

"It's not an easy language to learn."

"I didn't learn it. I just know it."

Zexion looked back at him, obviously confused. "What-"

"Nothing. Nevermind," Roxas said quickly, "Um, thank you for getting rid of Xigbar. I didn't want to run anymore."

"Roxas, how long has he been chasing you? I mean, he looked like a weird hunter. Why-"

"You can't know," the blonde said quietly as he fingered a loose thread.

"Know what?" Zexion asked, bending down a bit, trying to look into Roxas's eyes.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything…Thank you so much for letting me sleep here. I was getting scared…"

"Roxas, please. Why is that man chasing you? Surely you can't of done anything wrong."

"I exist. That's my crime in his eyes," Roxas said bitterly, looking back at the bluenette.

Zexion gasped. The red rings around the blue in Roxas's eyes were brighter, almost like they were glowing. "Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?" he breathed.

The blonde's eyes widened, the red dulling almost immediately. His jaw opened slightly, his lower lip trembling. "Forget you saw anything," Roxas whispered, his words shaking.

Zexion kept his gaze locked with Roxas's. He turned slightly to face the blonde better. He took a deep breath before saying in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, "What are you?"

* * *

_**A/N Please review!! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yaaay chapter two. You now know why Roxas was acting so weird XD ...though, you already know because I suck at summaries :b anyway...hope you guys like. SpoonyChan drew art for this chapter. Go to her photobucket to see it. I'll put the link in my profile._ _It's smexy o.o_

* * *

Tears began to pool in Roxas's brilliant, cobalt eyes. He took a ragged breath before saying, "I'm a monster." Zexion opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas held up a hand, silencing him. "About three years ago, two weeks after my sixteenth birthday, I was walking home. It was really late. I had been at my friend Hayner's house and had let time get away from me. A strong sense that someone was following me suddenly washed over me. Sure enough, I heard a man call my name from the shadows. I'd never seen him before. I…don't really remember what happened, but I woke up lying in an alley. He was standing over me, smirking-"

"He never said his name?" Zexion asked suddenly interrupting.

"Axel," Roxas replied simply adverting his eyes.

The bluenette moved his hand to his mouth. "Why…does that name sound familiar?"

"Axel Kagi. Only the most wanted vampire in the city."

Zexion's eyes widened. Of course. That name was mentioned on the news every day. Every vampire hunter in the city has tried to apprehend him, but he couldn't be caught. He was too smart. "A…v-vampire found you?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "He started taunting me, saying shit like 'I was looking for a midnight snack'. I was so scared. I thought for sure he would kill me. I tried to get away, but it didn't do any good. He pinned me down and sunk his teeth into my neck."

"He bit you?" Zexion asked, edging away slightly. "You're-"

"A vampire bite doesn't turn you into one," the blonde said looking back at the other teen slowly. "It only happens when _you_ drink _their _blood." Zexion nodded slowly. Roxas sighed and continued. "I couldn't stop screaming. The pain was unbearable. I could feel the blood in my veins leaving my body. He…clamped his hand over my mouth. That's when it happened." Roxas started twisting his hands around the towel again. "I guess he had scraped his hand on the pavement, I don't know, but his blood started dripping into my mouth. I was too weak to push him away. Everything had gotten fuzzy. He pulled away and I passed out. I…woke up around dawn. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he had done. The morning sun fried my skin. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do…"

"I'm sorry," the bluenette whispered after a moment of sitting silence.

"Not your fault," Roxas replied, looking at Zexion.

"No one deserves that…Can't, you be at home? Do your parents know?"

"Yeah. They know," Roxas said gritting his teeth, "They kicked me out as soon as I got home that morning. Xigbar started chasing me- I've been running for three years."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Zexion said standing.

Roxas looked up, surprised. "Really? Y…your parents wouldn't mind?"

Zexion turned down the blankets over his mattress. "They're dead," he said quietly, smoothing his hands over the sheets.

The blonde's eyes found the carpet. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the bluenette said repeating the other's words. He fluffed the pillows before looking back up. "You can sleep in here. I don't have a guest room. I'll be on the couch if you need anything. There's pajamas in the top drawer. Um, sleep well-"

"Wait!" Zexion stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Please…stay with me?" The other teen raised an eyebrow at the request. "Xigbar might come back. He could climb through the window! Not to mention I always think Walter is standing at the door."

"Walter?" the older teen asked.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. "I know it's stupid. I've been afraid of Silent Hill since I was twelve. I know a vampire shouldn't be afraid of the dark…I just see things…"

Zexion's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He knew exactly what Roxas meant. Even at seventeen, he too couldn't help letting his imagination get carried away at times. "It's okay. I'll stay in here."

"Thanks," the blonde said. Zexion opened the top dresser drawer. He pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas and tossed them to Roxas. "I'll put your clothes in the dryer. Just come in the living room when you change, okay?"

Roxas nodded and smiled slightly. Zexion left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room, pulling his tee-shirt off, tossing it in the hamper as he passed by it. He bent down and opened the dryer door, reaching for his purple nightshirt. As he stood, his eyes caught sight of the window by the tv. A thought occurred to him. _If Roxas wakes up in the morning, the sun will fry him. _Hebegan pulling the curtains.

Roxas walked into the living room, damp clothes in hand and dressed in fuzzy, blue pajamas. "Zexi-" He cut himself off, seeing Zexion pulling the curtains…shirtless. The blonde eyed his thin body thinking, _he's as pale as I am_. Roxas noticed several red lines and welts on the bluenette's back. He eyed the scars, wondering what caused them.

Zexion turned around and jumped, startled to see Roxas standing there. "Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry," the blonde said watching the older teen pull his nightshirt on.

He smoothed his bangs back over the right side of his face and said, "It's okay. Oh…here…" He walked over and took Roxas's damp clothes from his arms and tossed them in the dryer. He pressed a few buttons and looked back at the blonde. "They should be dry by morning." Roxas nodded. "Well, um, I'm going to bed. You can whenever. You're probably used to staying up all night."

"I haven't slept in two days. I was afraid."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Zexion said stepping into his bedroom.

"Not your fault," Roxas replied, following him and stifling a yawn.

The bluenette flopped on the bed, snuggling against his pillow and closing his eyes. He let a long sign escape his lips before opening his eyes again. Roxas was still standing in the doorway, looking at his toes which he was scuffing on the carpet. "I don't bite you know," Zexion said sitting up.

"That makes one of us," Roxas muttered.

"What?"

"Um, nothing. I was just going to sleep on the floor." He dropped to his knees. "Night."

"Are you kidding?" Roxas looked up at the comment. "The floor is hard as a rock. Get up here. Three people could fit in this bed," Zexion said smoothing the sheets on the other side.

The blonde stood slowly, his hands pulling the end of the pajama top's sleeves. He sat on the bed and stretched out, burying his face in the pillow. "God I missed beds," he muffled through the pillow.

Zexion smiled slightly and pulled the sheets over both of them. "Goodnight Roxas."

"Ngh…night." The younger folded his arms across his stomach, almost like he was hugging himself. He drew his knees up and rolled to his side, groaning quietly. Zexion opened his eyes at the other boy's movements. He eyed him for a few seconds, about to ask what was wrong, when he heard a strange gurgling noise. Roxas hugged himself tighter, muttering, "Shut up stomach."

Zexion looked at the blonde for a moment, the stomach noises not stopping. "Roxas," the bluenette finally said, nudging him.

"Nn?" he groaned, opening his eyes slowly. The red ring in the whites of his eyes was very pale, Zexion could hardly see it.

"When…was the last time you ate?"

Roxas squinted before opening his eyes again, more awake now. "Um, three days ago. I…bit a college kid that had been walking alone."

"Three days?" Zexion repeated sitting up, "You must be so hungry." Roxas sat up as well, hugging his knees. He nodded slowly. "Can you have anything besides…"

"Blood," the blonde finished. He sighed. "I eat food only for taste. The only thing that fills me is blood. I've tried eating rose petals, their life energy is similar to blood, but it's nowhere near as filling."

"You have to eat."

"I know that. I hate attacking people. But…if I didn't, I would die…Maybe that would be better. One less monster on the street," Roxas said bitterly, flopping against the mattress and pulling the covers over his head.

Zexion stared at the lump in the covers. He brought his hand to his mouth. "There's a lot of roses in the kitchen. I've gotten one every day for a year. But, you said roses don't satisfy your hunger."

Roxas uncovered his face, listening. "It's better than nothing."

"No it's not." The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Bite me."

The younger's eyes widened. "What?"

"Bite me," Zexion repeated, "Eat- drink- whatever you call it." He pulled Roxas up and tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

The younger teen eyed the other's flesh, even reaching up and touching an artery, feeling his pulse under his fingers. He gripped Zexion's shoulders, moving closer to him. He opened his mouth, revealing white fangs. He stopped, just an inch from the bluenette's skin. "I can't do it. I'll hurt you."

Zexion looked at him. "I'm offering. And pain doesn't bother me, don't worry. I want to help. Bite me." He leaned back again.

Roxas hesitated, loosening his grip on Zexion's shoulders. The slate-haired boy pulled him closer, tilting his head back further. The blonde opened his mouth again, moving closer. He sunk his fangs into Zexion's pale flesh, the older boy gasping pain. Roxas sucked on the wounds, drinking the precious red liquid. He could feel his strength returning, his life force being nourished. Zexion moaned, grabbing hold of the blonde's wrist tightly. His skin grew paler and his eyes rolled back in his head. His lips parted, but his mouth refused to form words. His hand dropped and his body became limp. Roxas pulled away quickly, Zexion's blood dripping down his chin. "Zexion?" He let go, the older teen falling back on the bed. Roxas's cobalt eyes widened. "Oh god, what have I done?"

* * *

_**A/N Please review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this one is a little longer. And...yeah...rated M for a reason guys XD Hope you like!**_

* * *

"Zexion! Wake up!" Roxas said with panic in his voice. He shook the bluenette, trying, in vain, to get him to open his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drain you that much. Please wake up!" Zexion still wouldn't wake. _What if I killed him_, the blonde thought biting a fingernail nervously. He grabbed the older's arms, feeling for a pulse. He pressed his fingers against Zexion's wrist, not feeling anything but raised lines. "What-" Roxas pushed up his sleeve, reveling red and pink lines criss-crossing along the bluenette's flesh. Some looked older, while others were fresh, still healing. "He…cuts himself."

Zexion suddenly groaned. Roxas dropped his arms and looked at him intently. Ice blue eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times, focusing. "Roxas?"

The blonde sighed in relief. "I thought I killed you," he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drink so much."

"Don't be," Zexion said lightly touching Roxas's hand, "I'm okay. Just…a little dizzy." He smiled weakly. "Ngh. Did you get enough?" He brought his other hand to his neck, fingering the puncture marks.

"Yes! I did. I didn't mean to-" He cut himself off seeing Zexion move his hand from his neck, blood smeared on his fingers. Roxas stared at the red liquid, his mouth watering. Without thinking, he grabbed Zexion's hand and licked his fingers, lapping the blood from the digits. The bluenette raised an eyebrow, giving the blonde boy a strange look. The younger stopped, catching the look, Zexion's fingers still in his mouth. He let go quickly and backed up to the edge of the bed. "Sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes. And your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted," Roxas explained quickly.

"It's…okay. That was just a little…strange," Zexion said sitting up slowly. He put a hand to his head. "Ngh…sleep now that you've been fed?"

"Um, actually," Roxas started, looking back at him, "I kinda wanted to ask you something, if that's okay."

"Sure. What is it?"

"…Why do you cut yourself?" Zexion blinked at the question, seeming taken aback. "Nevermind. You don't have to answer. It's none of my business." The blonde crawled back over to the empty side of the bed and laid down. "Night."

"I started when I was eight," the bluenette said with a sigh. Roxas sat up, sitting Indian-style, facing him. He nodded, urging the other to continue. "My parents fought all the time, yelling so loud, once our neighbors came over and told them to shut up. They fought about the stupidest things, almost like they just looked for something to argue about. They never paid attention to me or my brother Saïx. He was the one who took care of me. I really looked up to him."

Roxas nodded, listening attentively. "Mom and dad were in a car crash, just a week after my eighth birthday. They were killed instantly. The courts appointed Saïx as my legal guardian. It was great for awhile, no more yelling, I actually felt happy. But, something…happened. I don't know what, but Saïx…changed. He'd come home from work and start yelling. He'd…hit me. I don't know why. I never did anything. He-" Zexion fell silent, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Roxas hesitated, but reached and took the slate-haired boy's hand, squeezing it. "He what?" he asked, urging Zexion to continue.

The bluenette took a deep breath before continuing. "He said horrible things to me. He made me feel worthless, like I should just drop dead, making the world a better place. I was washing the dishes one night when I accidentally cut myself with the butcher knife. The pain felt…wonderful. It gave me this weird rush. I made more cuts. Every time I got upset, I'd cut myself. It gave- gives me a sense of relief. I can't explain it. But the pain feels really good." Zexion refused to look at Roxas. "You must think I'm so weird."

The blonde snorted and the bluenette looked at him questioningly. "Sorry. That was funny. I'm the one that has to act like an animal to survive and you're worried_ I_ think _you're_ weird?"

Zexion smiled. "That does sound silly."

The younger teen smiled back, squeezing the other's hand. "You're not weird. A lot of people like pain…I'm one of them."

"Really?"

Roxas nodded. "I used to cut myself before I changed. I did the first night I…became a monster. I thought I could drink my own blood, but I can't. I found out no vampire can stomach the taste of their own blood that night."

"I'm sorry," Zexion said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of Roxas's knuckles. The blonde's cobalt blue eyes widened slightly. If he were human, he'd be blushing. "Can I ask you something?"

The younger teen smiled slightly again. "You just did."

"Heh, true. Um, you don't have to answer, but, did you…like it when Axel bit you and when you changed? You said you liked pain so-"

"I did, at first." He looked up at Zexion. "But I started feeling so weak. I passed out when I first started turning into a vampire. When I woke up, I was in unbearable pain. Too much even for me."

"Did…you like Axel?"

"What?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry. You're probably not…I'm sorry. Forget I asked that." Zexion slowly let go of the other's hand.

"Not what? …Gay?" The bluenette nodded slowly. The younger boy sighed. "He caught my attention, that's for sure. He terrified me…but, god, his eyes were beautiful. His tattoos made them stand out even more. It's almost like he hypnotized me. I don't know if I liked him or not."

"Oh." Roxas looked at him, asking a silent question with his eyes "Yes. I'm gay too," Zexion answered.

"Oh good. I was hoping you weren't one of those homophobes or religious fanatics that thinks loving someone is an abomination and we'll all burn in hell," Roxas said bitterly.

"I know how you feel. It's one of the reasons Saix beat me so much, the damn hypocrite. He's had a boyfriend for about a year now."

"I'm sorry." He took Zexion's hand again. "I hate to ask this but, did he ever…_hurt _you?"

The older teen blinked at the question. "Almost. Once. He came home drunk and pinned me to the couch. He never kissed me or anything, just groped me, trying to get my clothes off. I finally managed to push him to the floor and he stayed there."

"Oh."

"What about you, Roxas? Axel didn't do more than feed off you, did he?"

Roxas sighed. "No. I was just his midnight snack. To tell the truth, I've never even been kissed before. Pretty lame, huh?"

"No. I…haven't either." The bluenette looked away, a slight tinge in his cheeks. "I don't think I've ever liked anyone…I guess I'm afraid they won't be like me and freak out."

"Yeah really. I used to look…a little. But I don't see anyone at night. The last person who caught my eye was Axel, and I haven't seen him since he bit me three years ago."

Zexion slowly laced their fingers, rubbing the center of Roxas's palms with his thumbs. The blonde looked at him, squeezing his hands. Ice blue eyes locked with cobalt eyes. They gazed into each others eyes for at least five minutes. The bluenette inched closer. "You have beautiful eyes," he muttered.

"Thanks," Roxas answered, "You do too. Well, the one I can see anyway."

Zexion moved closer, Roxas's blonde bangs brushing against his forehead. "May I…kiss you?"

The younger boy blinked and swallowed. His breath became shallower. "Yes."

Zexion looked at the other's lips. They weren't pink, like a human's, but pale grey. He brought a trembling hand to Roxas's cheek, caressing the pale skin with his fingers. He tilted his head slightly to the right, their lips barely a centimeter apart. He closed his eyes and made the connection, pulling Roxas close.

Roxas moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the slate-hair's neck. Their kiss got deeper, causing a wonderful spark to shoot through their bodies. Zexion laced his fingers in Roxas's blonde hair, his other hand remaining on his cheek.

The blonde whimpered and Zexion pulled away, both panting. "Wow," the bluenette said, "That was…wow."

"Uh-huh," Roxas breathed, nodding in agreement.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Roxas, kissing the top of his forehead. "Your skin is so cold."

"I know," the blonde whispered, nuzzling against Zexion's shoulder. A wonderful, sweet and coppery scent drifted up his nostrils. He inhaled the scent deeply, his mouth watering at the delicious aroma. He looked at the two puncture wounds on the bluenette's neck, the two holes still bleeding. "You smell so good." Roxas grabbed Zexion by the shoulders and licked the wounds, unable to control himself.

"Ah!" the older boy cried out, gripping Roxas's arm.

"Shit," the blonde said, backing away from him. "I'm sorry. The smell was just- I should have a controlled myself."

"Ngh, it's okay," Zexion muttered, rubbing his neck. "Your saliva stings. It didn't earlier."

"It's toxins," Roxas explained, "I could knock you out in a heartbeat if I wanted to. That happens when I want blood badly." Zexion nodded, understanding, but he still had hint of fear in his eyes. "Let me bandage your neck. It'll quit bleeding."

"Thanks. Um, there's a first aid kit under the bathroom sink."

Roxas hurried into the bathroom, returning with a small, white box in his hands. He sat back down beside Zexion, tearing open a roll of bandages. Zexion tilted his head back, letting Roxas wrap the bandages around his neck. The blonde's mouth watered, smelling blood. He swallowed, with difficultly, trying to ignore the urge to pin the older teen down and drain him completely. "There," he said taping the gauze.

"Thanks," Zexion said sitting back up. He leaned in, giving Roxas a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away then stopped, looking the younger boy over. He kissed the blonde again, gently caressing the other's cold lips with his own, loving the spark he felt. Roxas kissed back, wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck. They held each other close, planting soft kisses on each other's lips. The bluenette straddled the blonde's lap, slipping his tongue in his mouth. He didn't care that Roxas's fangs were scraping and cutting into his tongue. In fact, he welcomed the pain.

Roxas moaned as their tongues swirled around each other, Zexion's blood dripping into his mouth. He clung to the bluenette more as he pushed him against the mattress. He drew his knees up so they were on either side of Zexion's hips. The bluenette suddenly pulled away, panting, looking down at the younger boy beneath him. "I feel…funny," Zexion said between breaths, lightly touching Roxas's cheek, "But in a good way."

"Me too," the blonde said reaching up and tucking Zexion's slate bangs behind his ear, revealing his other ice blue eye. "There's this weird knot in my stomach." He pulled Zexion back down, resuming their tongue war.

Zexion shifted his body slightly, his lips remaining locked with Roxas's. The blonde groaned at the movement, wrapping his legs loosely around Zexion. "Ngh…you're poking me," the bluenette breathed, pulling away. Roxas's cobalt eyes became very wide. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry!" the younger boy said quickly, sitting up. Zexion sat up as well, still straddling the other boy. "T-that never happens- I…" He buried his face in his hands. "I'll go to the b-bathroom."

He tried to get up, but Zexion wouldn't move. He reached for Roxas's hands, pulling them away from his face. The blonde refused to look at him. The older teen smiled slightly. "Vampires don't blush, do they?" Roxas shook his head. Zexion swallowed and took a deep breath before saying, "I could help you."

Roxas looked at him. "What?"

"Sorry. Forget I said that. I-" He was cut off by Roxas kissing him.

"Please," he whispered, "You- I've never felt so-"

Zexion kissed him. He pushed his back against the mattress and unbuttoned his lounge pants. "This isn't going to fast?"

"I don't care."

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I don't care," Roxas repeated, arching his back so Zexion could take his pants off.

Zexion slipped a trembling hand beneath the blonde's shirt, placing it on his stomach. The other hand fumbled with his boxers before pulling them off the younger boy and tossing them to the floor. He bent down and kissed him, Roxas's arms back around him. Zexion began to stroke the blonde, the younger gasping at the actions. Roxas raised his hips in time with Zexion's movements, thrusting into the other's hand, moaning. "You're throbbing in my hand," Zexion said kissing the blonde's jawline, trailing down his neck.

"Nn…Zeku…t-take me!" Roxas gasped out.

Zexion stopped, looking into the other's eyes. The red rings were glowing. He sat up and unbuttoned his dark purple lounge pants, letting them hang low on his hips. He pushed his boxers down, blushing somewhat, and crawled back over to Roxas, locking their lips.

Roxas wrapped his legs tightly around Zexion's hips, kissing back. Zexion moved slightly, creating friction which caused both boys to moan loudly. Roxas opened his mouth to welcome the blunette's tongue. He suddenly cried out in pain. Zexion pulled away quickly. "You okay?"

"I bit my tongue," Roxas replied, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"I'll kiss it better," the bluenette said leaning back down.

"Stop!" Roxas ordered, pushing against him, "I pierced my tongue. I'm bleeding."

"So?"

"Remember what happens when you drink a vampire's blood? I won't let you turn into a monster too." He looked away.

Zexion brushed the other's blonde bangs back and gently kissed his forehead. "Roxas, there's no way I would want to do this and not kiss you." He pecked his lips. "I don't care. Might be a good thing."

"No. It's-" He was cut off by Zexion kissing him, his tongue slipping into his mouth. The bluenette thrust his hips against him, causing more friction and more stabs of pleasure to shoot through their bodies. Roxas groaned, urging Zexion to continue.

The bluenette kept kissing the other boy, one hand trailing down his side. "Don't let me hurt you," he whispered to the blonde before pushing two of his fingers inside of him. Roxas squeaked at the intrusion. Zexion slowly started moving his fingers in and out of the blonde, kissing his neck to distract him.

"Ngh…hurts…" the younger said feeling the fingers rubbing against his inner walls.

"I'll stop-"

"No! Don't, please."

"I'm getting this from books. I've never done it before."

"It's- nn! It's o-okay. Me either." Roxas raised his hips, making Zexion's fingers go deeper. His whole body twitched when something inside of him was touched, causing him to see white spots.

The older teen, seeing the reaction, began attacking the spot, Roxas moaning and his body twisting. "Can I…" The blonde nodded, pulling his knees closer. Zexion removed his fingers and positioned himself against the blonde's body, pushing in slowly. The other hissed in pain as Zexion groaned, muttering. "Nn…tight. So much pressure."

"Move," Roxas ordered, rolling his hips.

Zexion pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in. Roxas cried out and rolled his hips more as the older teen set a steady rhythm. He gripped the blonde's thighs, raising his hips more.

"Zeku, ngh…kiss me. Please." Zexion smiled and happily obliged, engaging their tongues in another battle, tasting copper. He began to pump Roxas in time with his thrusts, the blonde moaning. "Zeku, ah! M-my stomach h-hurts- AHH!" Roxas screamed, releasing his seed all over Zexion's stomach.

"Geh…Roxas…so tight-" It was Zexion's turn to scream, his seed spilling into Roxas's tight passage.

"Ah! It's so hot!" the younger boy cried out.

Zexion pulled out slowly and practically collapsed on top of the blonde, panting. "I'm s-sorry. I should have asked." He hugged Roxas, kissing him again.

"Ngh…it's okay Zeku. I'm okay. Just sticky." He smiled faintly at Zexion.

"I'll get us a towel," he said kissing Roxas's forehead. He stood slowly, re-buttoning his pants. He walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, squinting at the light.

"It's so bright. It hurts my eyes…"

Roxas sat up, looking at the bluenette who was rubbing his eyes. "It's happening," he whispered in a shaky voice.

Zexion looked at him. "…what?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's taking like...a week for me to update this. I have no computer of my own and I have to use SpoonyChan's when I'm over at her house. Woo._

_Thanks to SpoonyChan for fixing Marluxia's lines._

_Based off a role-play she and I did._

_Disclaimer: Characters copyright to SquareEnix. But, you guys already knew this._

* * *

Zexion looked at Roxas intently, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat. "What do you mean 'happening'?"

"I told you not to kiss me," Roxas said bunching the sheets up in his hands. "You drank my blood. You're changing…into a vampire."

"…no wonder the light is killing my eyes," Zexion muttered, flipping the switch off. His eyes adverted to the carpet. "How badly does it hurt?"

"A lot. When I woke up, I nearly passed out again." Roxas stood slowly, wincing, and picked up his boxers, putting them on. "You're in for a rough night, Zeku."

Zexion suddenly stumbled and grabbed the door frame. "My head…"

"Come lay down. You'll need to, You're going to get sick," Roxas said sitting on the bed.

The bluenette staggered over, flopping down on the mattress. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "It's so cold."

Roxas sighed and pulled the blankets over the shivering older teen. "Your blood is changing," he explained as he snuggled up to Zexion. "I'm sorry my body isn't very warm."

Zexion started coughing. He brought his hands to his mouth, coughing into them for at least five minutes. When he moved them, his palms were scarlet. "R-Roxas-"

"You're just changing. I'm so sorry."

"My heart is beating so fast…"

"I know." Roxas hugged the other boy tighter. "It'll be over soon."

Zexion lay there, shivering and coughing. His head was throbbing and his entire body ached. Roxas took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then laced their fingers. The bluenette broke out in a cold sweat, coughing once again. "Water," he whispered, "Please. My mouth is so dry."

Roxas nodded. He cried out in pain when he stood and limped to the bathroom. He filled a small cup with clear water and returned to the bedroom. "Here," he said helping Zexion lift his head He tilted the cup back, pouring the contents into the other's mouth. The bluenette choked on the liquid, making a face. "I should have told you, you can't drink water. Open your mouth." Zexion obeyed, opening his mouth as he closed his eyes. "Your teeth are pointed, but they're not long yet"

"What's that mean?" Zexion whispered.

"You can't bite anything yet," Roxas answered. He brought his own arm to his lips and bit himself, cringing at the taste of his blood. "Here, Zeku. Take all you need." He put his bleeding wrist to Zexion's lips.

The bluenette started to turn away, but stopped. He had never smelled anything so delicious before. He grabbed the blonde's arm and licked his wrist before he could stop himself. "It tastes so sweet," he said sucking the wounds, "How is that possible?" Roxas's blood poured into his mouth and he swallowed, sucking for more.

"Zeku, ngh, I'm getting dizzy," Roxas said trying to take his arm back. The bluenette wouldn't let go. "P-please. I can't see…Zexion!"

He suddenly let go, a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Instinct," the blonde muttered, holding his wrist. "And bloodlust."

"My mouth hurts-"

"Your fangs are growing. Ngh…you should try and get some sleep. My blood probably made you feel better," Roxas said laying down.

"Thank you."

"The red ring in your eyes is starting to appear," the blonde muttered. "You're almost done changing."

Zexion nodded, closing his eyes. He snuggled up to Roxas, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Night," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Zeku."

-----

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Light streamed into the room from the edges of the window. He sat up and looked at Zexion's alarm clock on the night stand. 9:05. "I haven't been awake and it light out in awhile," he said to himself. He looked at the sleeping bluenette beside him. Zexion's skin had grown paler. There were dark circles around his eyes and his lips were grey. He lay back down, watching the other sleep. He snuggled up to him, nuzzling his face in his shoulder. The blonde could still smell the intoxication scent of blood. He bit down on his tongue, trying to ignore his urges.

The door bell suddenly went off, Roxas jumping at the noise. It rang again. He nudged Zexion and said, "Zeku, wake up. Someone's at the door."

The bluenette groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's Marluxia," he said, his voice slurred with sleep.

"Who?"

"My neighbor. He's been coming here every morning for about a year to give me a rose from his garden," Zexion explained as he got off the bed and pulled his shirt on. "He has a crush on me. He seriously freaks me out." He smoothed the fabric over his chest and looked back at Roxas, receiving a questioning look. "He acts like a pedophile rapist." The blonde raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I'll be back in a minute." Zexion gently kissed the other's forehead then walked into the rest of the house, thankful he had pulled the curtains the previous night.

He hesitated at the door, his fingers brushing against the brass. He unlocked it and stepped back in the dark safety of the house. "Door's open," he called. The knob twisted and the white, wooden door swung open, sunlight flooding into the room. He backed away, trying to escape the burning sunlight.

A tall man, seven inches taller than Zexion to be exact, stepped into the living room. A smirk was on his lips. He flipped his layered pink hair back and said,"Hello there, my flower. Something troubling you? You're shying away from me more than you usually do."

"Too bright," Zexion managed to say. Blisters began to form on his hands.

Marluxia closed the door, scanning the small house. "No wonder. All the curtains are closed. It's so dark and depressing in here." Zexion ignored him, rubbing the backs of his hands. Marluxia seized the bluenette in a one armed hug, kissing his forehead. "What happened to your neck, darling?"

Zexion touched the bandages around his throat. "It's nothing," he said adverting his eyes.

The pink-haired man shrugged, pulling the teen closer. "A flower for my little emo flower," he said extending a single red rose.

"Thanks," the slate-haired teen said taking the flower. He shrugged Marluxia's hand off his shoulder. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Now my dear Nightingale, is that anyway to act?" Marluxia said faking a pout, "I give you one of my precious flowers and you just throw me out. How rude." He wrapped his arms around the teen. "My, you're awfully cold. I could warm you up." He smirked, licking Zexion's ear.

The bluenette flinched and tried to push the older man away. "Marluxia, stop."

"Not my fault your cute little face just screams 'take me'." He kissed his neck above the bandages.

"It does not! Get off!" Zexion pushed him, the pink-haired man stumbling back.

"Oo! I like a good fight," he said advancing toward the teen.

"Marluxia, we've been over this," Zexion said in a stern voice, "I don't like you like that."

Marluxia ignored him, brushing his slate bangs out of his face. "How do you know you don't like something if you've never even tried it? And I'm tired of waiting." His smile resembled that of a devil; a devil that drew him close, hands trailing down his back. Zexion squirmed when the hands slipped inside his pants, grabbing his ass.

"Stop it!" the bluenette hissed, glaring at the other man, still trying to push him away. "I don't want-"

Marluxia silenced him by roughly pressing their lips together. He ignored Zexion's muffled protests, taking what he had wanted for a year. He slipped two of his fingers in the teen's tight entrance. Zexion cried out at the intrusion, allowing Marluxia to slip his tongue in his mouth. The appendage scraped against his fangs and he jumped away from the teen like he'd received an electric shock, Zexion falling to the floor. "What the hell?" the older man questioned staring at the bluenette, fear in his eyes. "I thought you looked sick but, what the hell?!"

Zexion looked up and Marluxia backed away, clearly horrified. "I won't hurt you," Zexion said quietly, "Though I should."

Marluxia laughed nervously. "Heh, um…sorry."

Zexion swallowed, tasting copper yet again. He held his breath as his taste buds perked up. He could smell a bitter coppery aroma, not as sweet as before, but still intoxicating. He looked at Marluxia who had blood on his lips. _I cut his tongue_, he thought watching the pink-haired man bring a hand to his mouth. He stared at the blood smeared on his fingers and looked back at Zexion fearfully.

The bluenette stood slowly, looking into the other's dark blue eyes. He fisted his hands, his fingernails digging into his palms. He stared intently at Marluxia, trying to ignore his urges…his new instinct telling him he needed blood. "Zexion?" the older man asked, lightly touching him.

The bluenette opened his mouth to tell him to leave, but couldn't form the words. The scent of blood was overpowered his senses, telling his body to attack. Before he could stop himself, he lunged at Marluxia, wrapping his arms around his neck and locking their lips. Zexion licked the blood off the other's lips, delving his tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste more. Marluxia smirked and muttered, "Finally," his hands groping the teen's ass once more. Zexion bit Marluxia's lower lip, wanting more blood. The older man yelped, raising a hand and bringing it down across Zexion's face, the loud pop echoing. "You little bitch!"

Zexion held his cheek, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "Zeku?" Both looked up at the voice. Roxas was standing in the doorway, the blue nightshirt covering his boxers, hurt in his eyes.

"Roxas? …How long have you been standing there?" the bluenette asked, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Long enough."

Marluxia looked at the boy, an evil smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "And who is this little angel? He's so cute...another monster by the looks of it."

Roxas's blue eyes widened slightly. "Marluxia, you should leave," Zexion whispered, deliberately not looking at the pink-haired man.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed at the order. Catching Zexion's look, red rings in his eyes glowing, he kissed his forehead quickly and said, "I'll see you later, my love." He grinned evilly at Roxas before leaving, the front door closing behind him.

"Roxas-"

"What was that?" the blonde asked, obviously hurt, "He was- and you were-"

"Roxas, it's not what it looks like," Zexion said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Not what it looks like?" the other repeated, "You were kissing him. His hands were down your pants. Please explain what you think that looks like, because what I saw was pure lust."

Zexion sighed sadly. "It was lust," he admitted, sinking to the couch, "But not at first. _He _came onto me. _He_ started kissing me. He scraped his tongue on my fangs. I couldn't help myself. I wanted blood so badly. It tasted so good. Not nearly as sweet as yours, but still…"

Roxas sat beside him. "I'm sorry. I should have realized… Bloodlust is common for vampires. It makes you do crazy things at times. With you being new, it's even worse because you're not used to the urges."

Zexion nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Roxas. I can't stand Marluxia and I just… Please forgive me. I don't love him. I love you."

Roxas looked at the bluenette. "What?"

Zexion's eyes widened. "I didn't mean-" he groaned and hid his face in his hands.

The blonde gently touched the other's leg. "Zeku-"

"I'm sorry. I've never felt like this before. I don't think it's lust, I liked you when I first saw you, but I could be wrong-"

"I love you too."

Zexion looked at him, Roxas meeting his gaze. "Really?" Roxas nodded. The older teen smiled and leaned in, connecting their lips. He pushed his tongue past the blonde's lips, swirling their tongues around each other. The bluenette leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Roxas close. The younger boy straddled Zexion's lap, never breaking their connection. Zexion groaned as Roxas began to roll his hips, their clothed erections rubbing together. The older teen responded by thrusting up, Roxas moaning in turn.

Zexion pulled away, smiling at the blonde. "You're so beautiful," he said caressing the other's face with his fingers.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered, looking away. He was looking at the red rose on the rug, the soft petals slightly crushed.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

Zexion smiled at him. "Hey, get up. I'll make us some breakf- Crap…what are we going to eat?"

Roxas slowly crawled off him. "You have roses. We can't go hunting. The sun is out. We'll burn to a crisp."

"…we could always bite each other," Zexion suggested quietly.

Roxas nodded. "You first then?" He extended his arm, his wrist barely an inch from Zexion's lips.

The bluenette took his hand, lacing their fingers. "Don't let me drink too much this time," he said before sinking his fangs in the other's flesh, licking the wounds.

Roxas moaned in pain, his head falling back. Zexion sucked the other's wrist, swallowing the sweet and coppery liquid. He filled his mouth again, squeezing Roxas's hand. "Zeku…" Zexion pulled away quickly, his lips smeared with scarlet. Roxas rubbed his wrist, trying to get it to stop bleeding. "Sorry. I know you didn't get much. I just felt dizzy."

"I can eat a rose," Zexion said licking his lips and standing, "Thank you."

Roxas nodded. "Can you get me one too?"

The bluenette looked at him. "You're not going to bite me?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not really that hungry, so I'll just eat a rose."

"Oh…um, okay." Zexion walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. He pulled two roses, one yellow and one white out of a vase and walked back in the living room.

Roxas was still holding his wrist, curled up next to a pillow. Zexion sat next to him, their thighs brushing together. "Here," he said holding out the white rose. Roxas took the flower and pulled one of the petals off, sticking it in his mouth. "So, you just eat it?" the bluenette asked examining the pale yellow rose he held.

"Stick it in your mouth and chew it," Roxas explained taking the white petal out of his mouth, "You're just getting the juice out." Zexion stuck a petal in his mouth and cringed. "Yeah, it's really bitter. But it helps." The blonde stuck three more snow white petals in his mouth.

Zexion spit the petal out, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth to get the bitter taste out of it. He pulled at the petals, not wanting to chew another one. He pierced the yellow with a fingernail, making a small box on the silky texture. He tossed the rose on the coffee table next to Roxas's chewed white petals and snuggled up to the blonde, nuzzling against his shoulder.

Roxas started coughing, dropping the almost bare rose. "You okay?" Zexion asked sitting up. The blonde's coughing became more violent. He wheezed, bringing his hand to his throat. "Oh my god, Roxas!" Zexion leaped up, forcing the other against the pillows. "Take slow, deep breaths."

"I…can't…" he managed to gasp between coughs. He gasped in pain, grabbing his chest.

Zexion bit his own wrist, holding it out. "Drink."

Roxas looked at his bloody arm, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. "Zexion…" he whispered, taking in short, shallow breaths. His cerulean blue eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped against the couch cushions.

"Roxas?!" Zexion shook him. "Please wake up!" He bit his fingernail nervously, looking around his house. "What do I do?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and think. _No doctor would take a look at a vampire…or make a house call. Who could- Vexen. _Zexion cringed at the thought, but the crazy scientist seemed like his only answer. He sighed and kissed Roxas's forehead. "I love you. I'll be back soon." Zexion grabbed a hoodie from the closet and pulled it on, pulling the hood up. He sighed and slipped outside into the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion knocked on his neighbor's door, biting his lower lip at the burning pain he felt from his exposed flesh. _Answer before the sun completely fries me_, he thought knocking again. The door swung open and a disgruntled, pink-haired man leaned against the doorframe. "Someone had better be dying- oh. Hello my sweet little flower." A smirk appeared on his lips. "And what do I owe from this visit?" He ruffled the teen's blue-grey hair.

"Marluxia, please." Zexion swatted his hand away and pulled his hood back up. "Is Vexen home?"

"Vexen? What on earth do you need my little Vexy for?"

"Something is wrong with Roxas. He won't wake up and he's barely breathing." Zexion hissed and shoved his blistering hands in his pockets. "I can't call a doctor obviously. We'll get arrested."

"Was it something he ate?" Marluxia asked, eyeing him.

"He can't eat, Marluxia. The only thing he's had today was a rose from your garden."

"I can't imagine how an innocent little flower could make anyone sick."

"Marluxia! Where's Vexen?"

"He isn't home, unfortunately for you," the pink-haired man said walking back in his house.

"Not home?!" Zexion growled, slowly following him "Where is he? Roxas is really sick!"

"Oh, a convention in New York. He'll be back shortly- tonight perhaps."

"Doesn't he have those healing tonics or whatever they're called?"

"Maaaaaaybe~" Marluxia said playfully, his smirk growing.

"Marluxia, please! Let me have one. He-"

"On one condition, dear Nightingale."

Zexion's eyes narrowed to slits, the red rings glowing. "I don't have time for your sick, sexual fantasies. Give me a fucking tonic," he hissed baring his teeth.

Marluxia took a small step back. "Hm, if you say so," he said gulping. He turned on his heel and hurried up the stairs.

Zexion groaned and pressed his hands to the sides of his head. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them, trying to clear his vision. He stumbled, falling to his knees. He reached up and pulled his hood lower, trying to shield his face from the burning sunlight.

Marluxia walked back downstairs, a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand. "I found one. I don't know why you won't just let that little demon- Zexion?" The bluenette look up upon hearing his name, squinting at the light. "What's the matter, love?"

Zexion shook his head slowly. He took the bottle and stood, stumbling forward into Marluxia. "Oh! Careful, my sweet."

Zexion buried his face in the pink-haired man's chest, groaning. "Everything burns," he whispered.

Marluxia grinned evilly, pulling the other's hood off so he could stroke his blue-grey hair. "I thought you didn't have time for my 'sick' sexual fantasies." He lifted Zexion's head by the chin, forcing the teen to look at him. He pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist.

Zexion moaned, pressing his petite body against the other man's. He kissed back timidly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Once again, Marluxia's hands slipped into Zexion's dark purple lounge pants. He pinched the teen who squeaked, opening his mouth to welcome the tongue that had been licking his lips. "Roxas," Zexion moaned.

Marluxia pulled away quickly, glaring at the petite teen. "What did you say?"

Zexion staggered, putting a hand to his hand. "Wha- huh?" He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Blisters had formed on his hands and he winced every time he moved his fingers. "Marluxia?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting very strange."

"I…need to get out of the light," the bluenette whispered, pocketing the bottle. "I feel sick."

"I'll pull the curtains," Marluxia said, still smirking, resuming their embrace, "Just lie down, my scheming, little vampire."

"Let go…Roxas…" The room was once again spinning, everything a blur of color. He slumped against Marluxia, closing his eyes. He had never felt so weak.

Marluxia grinned and scooped the bluenette up bridal style. He walked into the living room and gently placed Zexion on the couch, the teen not moving at all. He pecked his lips before standing, pulling the rose printed curtains over the two windows in the living room. Relative, that didn't block out much light, but it was better than the windows being uncovered.

The botanist walked back over to the couch where Zexion was still passed out. He looked down at the teen's frail body, noticing the blisters on his hands. He straddled the bluenette, kissing him again. "Granted, I would much rather you to be awake for this but, beggars can't be choosers," Marluxia said unbuttoning Zexion's lounge pants, pulling them down. He pushed two fingers into the teen who moaned in his coma-like state, coming to.

The pink-haired man began to pump his fingers in and out of Zexion, the younger groaning, his small body twitching slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the blur of Marluxia over him. He yelped, jumping and tried to crawl away. Marluxia growled in anger and pinned him down with his free hand, Zexion's head slamming into the arm of the couch.

Stars burst in Zexion's vision. He pushed against the older, much stronger man. "Stop," he begged, tears pooling in his eyes.

Marluxia silenced him with a kiss, adding a third finger, spreading the digits apart. Zexion winced, not wanting this kind of pain. He glared at the pink-haired man, eyes glowing. Zexion took a chance and raised his hand, slapping the other man across the face so hard, his fingernails drew blood.

Marluxia yelped, withdrawing his fingers. He glared down at the teen and hissed, "You little bitch!" His hands wrapped around Zexion's throat, so tightly he couldn't breathe. The bluenette whimpered, his ice blue eyes watering. "Learn to know your place in this world, my wilting flower."

Zexion let his body fall limp as Marluxia leaned in, kissing him rather roughly. His mouth suddenly began to water, his nose prickling. _That smell_, Zexion thought glancing at Marluxia's bleeding cheek as he kissed his jaw line and neck. _It smells so delicious…no, I can't…_ Zexion closed his eyes tightly and opened them. His senses were overpowering his better judgment. He bit his tongue, trying to resist, but his instinct was too much. He lunged forward, pinning Marluxia down with strength he didn't even know he possessed, sinking his fangs in the other's neck.

Marluxia screamed, struggling against the bluenette. Zexion had no idea that a scream could sound so magnificent. He kept the other man pinned down by the shoulders, sucking the puncture marks he had made, draining Marluxia. The pink-haired man's struggles became more effortless, his arms falling to his sides, eyes rolling back in his head. A whimper of pain escaped his rosy lips.

Zexion suddenly stopped, his lips still against Marluxia's neck, horror sinking in as instinct fading. "What have I done?" he said to himself sitting up. Marluxia was twitching slightly, his breath shallow, and his eyes fighting to stay open. Zexion sat there, still straddling the other's waist, for a few minutes, watching him. Marluxia's breath finally evened out, his eyes closing. Zexion stood slowly, adjusting his pants. "I'm sorry." He bent down, actually kissing the other man gently. He pulled away quickly hurrying toward the front door, wanting to get back to the dark safety of his house and back to the little blonde who was probably even sicker by now.

* * *

I AM NOT A CLOSET MARZEKU FAN. ...wait, what? o.o Um, anyway...hope you guys liked the new chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot to hear from people. Nothing makes a writer feel happier than to know their work is appreciated. Thanks! I've been trying to get Spoony to draw more art, but so far nothing. Oh well, I shall not end my quest so soon XD


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion knelt beside the dark-blue couch, gently nudging the still unconscious blonde. "Roxas?" The bluenette sighed, not receiving an answer. He carefully uncorked the small bottle, not letting a drop of the clear liquid slosh out. He pinched the sides of Roxas's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Zexion slowly poured the liquid in the other's mouth. Zexion held the younger's hand, watching him intently. Roxas still wouldn't move. Tears pooled in Zexion's ice blue eyes as he laid his head down on Roxas's arm, rubbing the back of the blonde's hand with his thumb.

Roxas suddenly groaned, the bluenette looking up at him, holding his breath. Cobalt blue eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times. "Roxas?" Zexion asked moving closer.

"Nn…yeah?"

"Thank god," the slate-haired teen breathed, hugging the blonde.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, his voice muffled against Zexion's shoulder.

"I'm not really sure." The bluenette let go and sat on the other end of the couch, pulling Roxas's legs into his lap. "You started coughing and passed out…after you ate the rose. I went over to Marluxia's and got a healing tonic. I'm glad it worked. I was worried."

Roxas smiled weakly, squeezing Zexion's hand. "Thank you- your hands are so blistered. You didn't have to go out in sunlight for me. I'm sorry-"

"There's no way I'd leave you unconscious," the bluenette said brushing Roxas's blonde bangs back, looking into his eyes, "You were barely breathing. I was scared."

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered, looking down, their foreheads brushing.

Zexion tilted the blonde's chin up, their eyes meeting. "You're okay now. Don't be sorry." He moved closer, kissing him, gently caressing the younger's lips with his own.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck, pulling him closer. Zexion's tongue darted out and pushed against the blonde's soft lips, silently asking permission. The younger opened his mouth slightly, the tips of their tongues touching. Zexion's tongue delved deeper in the moist cavity, running along the inside of Roxas's cheeks.

Roxas's eyes suddenly shot open and he pushed Zexion away. "What's wrong?" the bluenette asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"You taste like blood," Roxas said, his voice low, almost in anger.

"I bit you earlier, remember?" Zexion smiled faintly and moved back toward the blonde, wanting to resume their kiss.

The blonde stopped him, pushing against his shoulders. "I can't stand the taste of my own blood. It makes me sick…you bit Marluxia, didn't you?"

Zexion stared at him in disbelief. "I…couldn't help myself," he admitted, sitting up. "He was hurting me and I cut his face and the smell…I wanted his blood. So, I bit him."

"Hurt you? Wait…did you bite his neck?" Zexion nodded. "We're screwed."

"Huh?"

"He knows you. He knows your name and where you live. You think he won't turn you in as soon as he wakes up? And he knows I'm here. We're both dead." Roxas hugged his knees, sighing miserably.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to. I couldn't help myself."

"You'll learn to control your bloodlust. All vampires have to, or else there wouldn't be any humans left in the city…we need to talk to Marluxia. Beg for our lives or hope the shock wiped it from his memory."

"Roxas, I'm sure he wouldn't turn us in. He has his weird obsession with me. What would he do if I didn't live here?"

"Buy a new obsession with the reward money he'd get for turning in two vampires. My name's been on the list for three years. He'd get filthy rich."

"…Shit. Wait, no way he's smart enough to know-"

"Zexion! We're not taking the risk! It's not fun to be running, trust me. You sleep in an alleyway usually _in_ a garbage can or box so the sun doesn't burn you. You attack anyone you see. You can never stay in one spot very long. It sucks, Zeku," Roxas said hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Zexion looked away, staring absentmindedly at a knot in the wood on the wall.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered, "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." The older teen turned his attention back to the other boy. "…where will we go if we can't stay here?"

"I don't know. The park is a good place to hide for a while. Hardly anyone goes into the woods part."

Zexion nodded slowly. "When should I go talk to Marluxia?"

"I'd say as soon as the sun sets. You've gotten burned enough. I still can't believe you did that."

"I wasn't about to let you suffer." Ice blue eyes met cobalt blue eyes. "I don't want to lose you. This is going to sound lame, but I feel something between us…like a weird connection." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "I don't want to break it."

Roxas snorted, stifled a laugh. "You're right. That was lame." He snuggled up against Zexion's chest. "Lame, but true. I feel it too."

"I love you Roxas. I mean it. I've never felt this way before," Zexion whispered, stroking the other's soft, blonde hair, almost like he was petting him.

Roxas moaned slightly, moving his head. Zexion snickered. "Did you just purr?"

"No!" Roxas hissed in a cracking voice, burying his face in Zexion's chest.

"Aw. You're like a little kitten."

"I am not!" Roxas whined, his voice cracking even more. He looked up at Zexion, pouting.

Zexion smiled, putting a hand on Roxas's cheek. He leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "You're so adorable," the bluenette muttered against the blonde's lips before connecting them in a gentle kiss. He smirked against the younger boy's lips as he started to run his fingers up and down Roxas's spine, petting him.

Roxas arched his back slightly, the moans in his throat returning. He kissed back, snuggling closer to Zexion, clinging to his shirt. Zexion slipped his hands beneath Roxas's nightshirt, still running his fingers along his spine. He leaned back against the couch cushions, pulling Roxas on top of him. Their tongues pushed against each other, the blonde's tongue slipping into the other's mouth for once. He pinned Zexion down by the shoulders, kissing him hungrily. "Roxas-" the bluenette managed to gasp out. Roxas ignored him, rolling his hips against the older boy, growling.

Zexion's ice blue ice blue eyes opened slightly. He gripped Roxas's upper arms as the blonde began nipping at his lower lip. Roxas knelt between Zexion's legs, kissing the other's jaw line. He tore the bandages around Zexion's neck, running his tongue along the side of his throat that didn't have puncture marks. Zexion groaned, feeling Roxas's clothed erection rubbing against his own. The feeling of Roxas's wet tongue against his cold skin was making his flesh tingle. He moaned, wrapping his legs loosely around the blonde. "Dammit, Roxas! Just bit me already!"

Roxas grinned, his lips still against Zexion's neck. "You sure about that? I'm kind of hungry."

"T-then bite me where you'll get the most," the bluenette moaned through the pleasure coursing through his body.

"Well okay, Zeku. But, I'd have to bite you here," Roxas explained, pinching the inside of Zexion's left thigh. The bluenette hissed, rolling his hips, and nodded. Roxas unbuttoned the older teen's lounge pants, pulling them down and off his body, tossing them to the floor. He scooted lower, gripping Zexion's leg. He smiled at the slate-haired boy before kissing his pale thigh, then sinking his fangs into his flesh.

Zexion bit his lower lip, whimpering in pain. A knot in his stomach began to coil tighter as Roxas fed off of him, his tongue running along the fresh wounds, saliva stinging the open sores. He reached down, gently gripping Roxas's blonde hair, his toes curling. Roxas pulled away and looked at Zexion, blood smeared on his lips and dripping down his chin. He crawled over the bluenette's body, straddling him and locking their lips. Roxas thrust his hips down, a moan escaping Zexion's throat. "You're that hard from me feeding off you?" Roxas whispered against the other's lips.

"I told you, I like pain," Zexion answered, kissing the blonde. "Please Roxas…take me."

The blonde pulled away quickly, staring at the other with wide eyes. "What?"

"Take me," the bluenette repeated, wrapping his legs tighter around Roxas, pulling his closer. "Like what I did to you."

"I c-can't do that!" Roxas stammered, "I don't know how!"

"You think I did? I was getting everything from books-"

"I don't read _those_ kind of books!" He sat up, still straddling the older teen.

"You know what I did. Can't you try? Please?" Zexion reached up and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, pulling him back down.

Roxas caught himself with his hands. He stared down at Zexion, their noses touching. The red in Zexion's eyes was glowing, a hazy film of lust over his eyes. He bent down and kissed the slate-haired teen, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Zexion moaned, wrapping his arms around Roxas. The blonde pulled away, gripping Zexion's hips. "Can I try something different?" he sighed, almost in relief, when the bluenette nodded. The younger wrapped his fingers around Zexion's boxers and pulled them down around his ankles. He started kissing the other's stomach, Zexion shivering in pleasure. Roxas kissed lower and lower until his lips were brushing against the bluenette's throbbing manhood He blew on the tip before snaking his tongue out, pressing it into the other's slit.

Zexion moaned loudly, tossing his head back. He grabbed Roxas by the hair, yet again, feeling the blonde suck lightly on the tip of his cock. He thrust his hips upward, Roxas pinning him down, taking more and more of the bluenette's length, sucking more harshly. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his gag reflex as he bobbed his head up and down.

Zexion moaned again. The feeling of his member encased in the tight, wet cavity of Roxas's throat was euphoric. He tightened his grip on Roxas's hair as his stomach knotted tighter. "Ngh…Roxas…" The blonde didn't move. He started humming, moving his tongue against the bottom of Zexion's shaft. Zexion cried out, releasing into the other's mouth, Roxas swallowing nearly all of it.

Zexion sat up slowly, his eyes wide. "Y-you okay?"

Roxas nodded, licking the white liquid from his lips. "You taste really good…sweet." He resumed his previous position, straddling the other teen. He smiled warmly at the bluenette before kissing him. Zexion's arms and legs were back around the blonde, pulling him as close as possible, kissing him back. Roxas absentmindedly trailed his hand down Zexion's body, slipping it between his thighs.

Without warning, someone began violently banging on the door, causing both boys to pull apart started. "Open up! It's the police!"

* * *

_**A/N** DUN DUN DUN dB_


	7. Chapter 7

_I keep forgetting to say this but, just as a reminder, this is based off a rp between my friend SpoonyChan and I. And I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts things._

_

* * *

_

Zexion and Roxas looked at each other fearfully. "The police?" Roxas whispered, his breathing shallow. "I don't want to die!"

"What?" Zexion asked, his eyes widening a little.

"You think they just arrest vampires? No. You can't cage a monster. They put a stake through your heart," the blonde said pressing on Zexion's chest for effect. The older boy swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "What do we do?"

"…Well first, get off so I can get my pants back on." Roxas adverted his eyes and scrambled off the other, looking at the carpet. "Okay, go in the bedroom and lock the door," Zexion explained pulling his boxers and lounge pants back on, "I'll talk to them and get rid of them. Don't worry." He smiled and kissed Roxas's forehead.

"How will you get rid of them? You're a vampire, Zexion. How are you going to explain to a cop why your skin is so pale and why you have red, glowing rings in the whites of your eyes? …and fangs?"

"I can be a good liar at times," Zexion answered turning the tv on. "You just have to know how to plot and scheme."

Roxas nodded, hugging Zexion from behind, nuzzling his face against his shirt. "Please be careful, Zeku."

Zexion turned and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "I will. I love you Roxas." Their lips met for a brief moment, Zexion's fingers in the other's blonde hair. He pulled away. "Go."

Roxas nodded again and hurried to the back part of the house. Zexion pulled the bandages on his neck back up, looking at the door as it rattled under more knocks. "If you don't open this door now, I'll break it down!"

Zexion opened the door, wincing at the light. "You again?" he asked blinking. "You're not the police." The man Roxas had called Xigbar, stepped into the house, knocking the door open wider. "I already told you, you're not allowed in here unless-"

Zexion's words were cut off by Xigbar grabbing him by the throat, lifting the teen off his feet. Zexion gasped for air as Xigbar glared at him, smirking. "I knew you were hiding the kid."

"Wha-" Zexion managed to wheeze.

"Now you're under arrest as well…vampire."

"I-I'm not-" Zexion struggled with his words, pulling at the strong fingers wrapped around his neck.

Xigbar slammed him against a wall, causing a picture to fall to the ground, the glass frame shattering. "Not a vampire? As if. How dumb do you think I am? I suppose the red in your eyes is from stress?"

Zexion nodded, still gasping for air. Xigbar laughed, dropping the teen. He kept him pinned against the wall by the shoulder. "And you 'fell' and hurt your neck?"

"P-please," Zexion stammered, "Don't hurt me."

"It's my job to rid the world of scum like you," Xigbar hissed. He withdrew a simple, silver spike from the inside of his coat, pointing it at Zexion's heart.

The bluenette stared at the spike fearfully, tears coming to his eyes. "Please, don't. I don't want to die. I'll do anything," he pleaded quietly, feeling the point of the blade digging into his shirt.

"It's too late for you, kid," Xigbar said grabbing his head with one hand, pinching his cheeks. "One less vampire in the world. Now, hold still." He licked the side of Zexion's face, the teen cringing.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Why-" The bluenette cut himself off, a powerful wave of dizziness washing over him. He staggered slightly, the spike piercing his skin. He cried out as Xigbar slid the blade further in his chest, stopping at the bone. The hunter withdrew the blade, the tip coated in scarlet. He moved the spike back then in one swift movement forward, Zexion tightly closing his eyes, waiting for the impact that could kill him.

"Stop!"

Xigbar's hand froze in mid-air. Both he and Zexion looked over to see Roxas standing by the couch, the red in his cobalt eyes glowing. "We meet again," Xigbar said smirking, lowering his arm. "Roxas Hart. Specimen number 130. Wanted for the crime of vampirism."

"You mean wanted for existing," Roxas hissed, "Get away from Zexion."

Xigbar stood back, keeping the spike pointed at the bluenette. "Or what?"

Roxas's eyes narrowed to slits. He bared his teeth and advanced toward the two, the blue in his eyes turning black. Zexion stared at him. He could feel anger emitting from the blonde's body in waves. He looked back at Xigbar who seemed completely unfazed. Some thought possessed Zexion, telling his to grab the spike, which he did, twisting Xigbar's arm around so he would let go of it. "How in the hell?" the older man asked, staring at the bluenette. "You should be powerless!"

"Huh?"

"He's a vampire hunter, Zexion," Roxas explained in a low, growling voice, "I saw him lick you. Their saliva paralyzes vampires…most of the time."

Xigbar's visible yellow eyes widened. "Fuck, you two have done it."

"Done what?" Zexion asked.

"Sex idiot," Xigbar said, "You got fucked by a vampire, creating a bond, and becoming his only food source."

"Great," Roxas said still glaring, "Now that you know about our connection, get out. You know what happens when you break a bond."

Xigbar took a step back, gulping. He raised a hand, pointing at the two teens. "This isn't over. You know as well as I do there's ways to break your bond without me killing myself." He stormed to the door and pried it open, letting the sunlight hit Zexion and Roxas. "I'll see you again soon." He made to leave, but stopped, adding, "And if you choose to run, I'll find you…and end you. Mark my words." With that, he left, slamming the door.

Zexion dropped the spike, it landing on the floor with a clatter. He looked at Roxas whose eyes were slowly fading back to sapphire blue. "What did he mean by 'you have a bond'?"

"We had sex when you were still human," Roxas started, sitting on the couch. Zexion slowly walked over and sat beside him, listening intently. "Humans and vampires aren't supposed to mate. It heightens the human's senses, makes the vampire weaker, not to mention creates a nearly unbreakable bond between the two. That human becomes the vampire's only food source. That's how I could tell you bit Marluxia. Anyone else's blood, besides yours, will taste so bitter, I can't drink it."

"I'm your only food source?" Zexion asked, "Even though I'm not human anymore?"

"You were when we had sex, so yes."

"Oh…How do you break a bond?"

"Murder one of us." Roxas leaned back before saying, "If a vampire hunter were to break our bond, they would die as well. Xigbar values his life too much to do that."

"But, he said there were ways-"

"He's just going to send someone else to do it." Roxas looked at him, locking their gaze. "We can't stay here, Zeku. It's not safe anymore."

"…okay," Zexion said looking at his hands which were folded in his lap. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. I've been all over this city. There are a lot of places to hide, but it's never safe to stay in one spot long. We could try the park if you want."

Zexion looked around the living room. "Will we need anything?" he asked quietly.

Roxas shook his head. "It'll only weigh us down…the sun sets in a few hours. We should sleep until night."

The bluenette nodded. "…I'd still like to apologize to Marluxia, if that's okay." Roxas looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning on it. Okay, so, we'll go over to his house _then_ the park." Zexion nodded. Roxas sighed. "Okay." He smiled and kissed the older teen before flopping back against the couch cushions. "Night."

Zexion smirked and scooped the blonde up, who yelped. "We're sleeping in our bed silly," the bluenette whispered, kissing the other's forehead.

Roxas smiled and snuggled against Zexion as he carried him into the bedroom, gently laying him down. He curled up beside the blonde, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger boy. They kissed, Zexion pushing his tongue past Roxas's lips, their tongues swirling around each other. Zexion pulled away, both boys panting. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Zeku" Roxas muttered, closing his eyes.

Zexion smiled and pulled the covers up. He snuggled up against the blonde, watching his for a few minutes before closing his eyes as well, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N I do believe this is the first non-cliffhanger chapter I've written. Darn. I like it when you guys get pissed because of a cliffhanger XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this chapter is kinda long guys. It was longish in the rp as well. Thanks to all of those who have been reviewing! It means a lot to hear from people._

* * *

"Roxas…Roxas, wake up!" The blonde groaned at his name and rolled over. Zexion shook him again. "Come on, get up. It's been dark outside at least twenty minutes."

Roxas sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Ngh…sorry."

"It's okay. Here are your clothes. I'll be back in a minute."

Roxas nodded, taking the bundle from Zexion. The older kissed him on the forehead and walked to the bathroom, disappearing inside. Roxas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off the blue nightshirt Zexion had given him. He pulled his tee-shirt back on. He lifted the collar to his nose, smelling lavender fabric softener. He stood and pulled the lounge pants off, pulling his jeans on.

Zexion walked out of the bathroom, holding his wrist, wincing slightly. "Nn…ready to go?"

Roxas eyed him for a second. "Zeku, did you just-"

"I do it every night. It's not a big deal," the bluenette said adverting his eyes.

"…you might want to wrap it up." Zexion extended his arm, revealing a large band-aid on his wrist. "Oh."

"It wouldn't stop bleeding…"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Let's go," he said quietly, walking into the living room.

Zexion nodded, following. He took a key off a hook in the entranceway and opened the door. They both stepped out into the night air, Zexion locking the door. They hurried across the lawn toward Marluxia's house. Zexion opened the gate of a white fence that surrounded the property. "Wow. He's got a lot of roses," Roxas said following Zexion up the walkway, looking at the colorful plants snaked around stakes.

"He loves flowers," the bluenette said walking up the porch stairs to the door. Roxas remained standing on the path as Zexion took a deep breath and knocked on the wood.

"The door's open!"

Zexion glanced at Roxas before opening the door slowly, stepping into the house. Marluxia was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, holding what looked like a bag of ice to the side of his neck. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he saw the bluenette. "Oh. Heh, hello Zexion."

"Wow. You actually called me by name," the teen said bringing a hand to his mouth nervously.

"Did you need anything?" he asked wrapping his hands around his neck, almost like he was guarding it.

"I…just wanted to apologize for before," Zexion muttered, his eyes on the hard wood floor.

"Oh." Marluxia lowered his hands, gesturing them by waving them in the air. "It's no big deal, really…" It was obviously a lie. He laughed nervously and clamped his hands back on his neck.

"It's no big-" Zexion cut himself off, noticing the fear in Marluxia's eyes. "…I'm not going to bite you again. I couldn't- you were- I could hear-" The teen groaned, bringing his hands to his head.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered his hands. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Roxas peered into the home. "Zeku, we better go. It's getting late."

"Go?" Marluxia repeated, "Where are you two going?"

Zexion bit his lower lip. "Someone's…hunting us. We can't stay at my house anymore. It's not safe."

"Oh, you poor darlings," Marluxia said with an obvious fake sweetness in his voice. "Where _ever_ will you go?" Zexion shrugged. The pink-haired man smirked, standing. "Nonsense. You're staying here."

"What?" Roxas said, stepping inside. The door swung shut behind him.

"You would really let us?" Zexion asked, looking up in disbelief.

Marluxia's smirk widened as he wrapped an arm around the bluenette's shoulders. "But of course, dear Nightingale. Vexy and I have plenty of room. You can stay as long as you need to."

"Doesn't hiding next door sound very _predictable_?" Roxas asked crossing his arms.

"Vexen is one of the top scientific minds in the country. I know for a fact they would believe him if he said you weren't here," the older man said ruffling the teen's blonde hair.

Roxas scowled, fixing his hair. Zexion smiled with relief. "Thank you so much, Marluxia."

"Ah ah ah. You _are_ welcome to stay here…" He bent down, his lips brushing against Zexion's ear. "On one condition, darling…you have to sleep with me tonight."

"Wha-" Zexion's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "No. No way. I'd rather sleep on the street."

Roxas took the bluenette's hand, lacing their fingers. "Come on Zeku. We'll just stick with out original plan." He pulled him toward the door.

"You two _obviously_ don't watch the news," Marluxia said smirking. They stopped. Zexion turned to look at him. "Axel Kagi has been spotted in the neighboring city. Vampire hunters are swarming the streets like rats. Have fun finding a place to hide." He held out his hand, as if looking at his fingernails.

Agonizing silence began to eat away at the minutes. Zexion took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice, "Roxas…we have to stay here."

"What?!" the blonde said grabbing his arm. "No! You-"

"We'll be killed if we're caught on the streets." Zexion squeezed his hand before letting go. He stepped forward, locking his gaze with Marluxia's. "We would like to stay here."

The pink-haired man grinned evilly. "My bedroom is this way," he said draping an arm around Zexion's shoulders, leading him to the back of the house.

"Zexion!"

"Oh, don't worry, little angel. You'll be occupied as well," Marluxia said opening a door by the hallway. "Guess who got home about an hour ago?" He made a…disturbing excited face before calling down the stairs. "Oh, Vexy!"

"What?" Roxas said, his eyes widening. "No."

"Would you rather wilt in the streets, my weak angel?"

Roxas's face fell. He shook his head slowly, his eyes on the floor. Zexion took a ragged breath in, trying to fight back tears. It wasn't working too well; they stared streaming down his cheeks.

An older man with long, blonde hair suddenly appeared from the stairs. He was dressed in a white lab coat and was wiping a large knife covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood. "What do you want Marluxia? I was in the middle of an experiment-" He cut himself off, spotting Roxas and Zexion.

"We have guests, Vexy," Marluxia said pulling Zexion closer to his side. He smirked before continuing. "Little Roxas here wants to _help_ you with an experiment."

Vexen smiled a twisted smile. "That's wonderful." He lifted Roxas's head up by the chin. "Beautiful eyes, red rings in the corneas…" He forced Roxas's jaw open. "Sharpened canines. A perfect vampire specimen." He ran his fingers through the teen's blonde hair, tightening his grip at the back of his head. Roxas winced slightly in pain. "Thank you Marluxia. I've been wanting to study a monster for a while."

"I'm not- ow!" Roxas whimpered as Vexen pulled on his hair.

"You're welcome, my dear. Have a ball. Zexy and I will be in the bedroom." Marluxia pulled Zexion toward the hallway.

The bluenette looked back at Roxas. Vexen was holding the knife against his throat, pressing so hard, blood was dripping down Roxas's neck. Vexen leaned down and kissed him, the little blonde's eyes widening fearfully. "I'm sorry Roxas," Zexion whispered as Marluxia led him into the bedroom.

The pink-haired man locked the door. He stepped closer to Zexion and pushed the teen onto the bed, straddling him. He pressed his lips against the bluenette's, kissing him roughly. Zexion whimpered, pushing against Marluxia's shoulders. The older man pulled away and slapped the teen, his hand getting wet from Zexion's tears. "Enjoy it. Or I'll leave you to the rats in the street." He unbuttoned the bluenette's jeans and pulled them down. More tears fell from Zexion's eyes as Marluxia pulled his boxers off. He gasped in pain as two fingers pushed inside of him, rubbing dryly against his inner walls. "Hurt? Tell me how it feels."

"Nn! P-please stop!" Zexion begged, his hands fisting around the sheets.

"Wrong answer~" Marluxia sung, plunging his fingers deeper.

Zexion cried out in pain. Marluxia silenced him with a kiss, adding a third finger. The bluenette's petite body jolted as the fingers hit his prostrate, stars bursting in his vision. He groaned as the spot was attacked over and over. "S-stop…"

"I can hardly spread my fingers apart. You're so tiny." Marluxia kissed the teen, smiling a devilish smile. He sat up, still pumping his fingers in and out of the petite boy beneath him.

Zexion tightly closed his eyes. He bit his lower lip, trying not to let another whimper of pain escape. He choked, fighting back tears as he heard a zipper. Marluxia removed his fingers. Zexion's eyes shot open when he felt the head of the older man's cock probe against his entrance. He pushed against the pink-haired man's chest. "P-please Marluxia. I'll pay you if y-you let us stay here. A-any price. I don't want this. Not f-from you."

Marluxia laughed through his nose. "Money is nothing to me, Zexion. All I want is you." He thrust into the teen in one swift movement, the bluenette practically screaming in pain, arching his back so far, it popped.

"Ow! You're too big!" Zexion managed to scream.

"Why, thank you," Marluxia said with a smirk. He pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in, even harder. He continued this, moving his hips against Zexion as fast and hard as he could.

The bluenette was sobbing. His tight, no longer virgin passage was stretching to the point of bleeding. A wide range of emotions was building inside of him, making his stomach ache. His arms suddenly started stinging, as if they'd been cut into…but they hadn't. He screamed again.

"Must I gag you to make you shut up?" Marluxia growled, pressing his hand against the teen's mouth.

Zexion sniffed, glaring at him. He opened his mouth and before Marluxia could move his hand, bit him, his fangs piercing the skin. "Ow! You little bitch!" Marluxia brought his hand down, slapping Zexion across the face. The bluenette squeaked, his cheek stinging. He fell silent, tears splashing down his face. Marluxia grabbed his leg, forcing the teen on his side, thrusting into him deeper. "I should pull your little teeth out," Marluxia hissed.

Zexion ignored him, not moving at all, crying silent tears. A bloodcurdling scream suddenly rang out from the next room. Zexion looked at the door, his eyes wide. His stomach started stinging, again like from the kiss of a blade. He pushed against Marluxia and sat up. "Roxas-"

Marluxia shoved him back down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere, my flower."

Another scream. Anger boiled inside of Zexion. He glared at Marluxia, ice blue eyes turning glowing red, baring his fangs.

Marluxia stopped moving, looking at the bluenette fearfully. "What the hell?"

"Get off," Zexion hissed. His ears became pointed and veins in his face popped out.

Marluxia leaned back, his dark-blue eyes widening in fear. "I-"

Zexion growled, knocking the pink-haired man to the floor in one shove. He stood and pulled his pants back on, not even wincing in pain. He glared down at Marluxia whose jaw fell open as black and red, leathery wings spread from Zexion's back. The bluenette wrenched the door open, actually tearing it from the hinges, and stormed into the kitchen.

Roxas was strapped to the kitchen table, naked. He had cuts all over his arms and legs, all bleeding vigorously. Vexen was straddling his shoulders, shoving his member down the little blonde's throat, pressing a large blade into his chest. Roxas was whimpering, barely conscious. "Get off of him," Zexion hissed, balling his hands into fists.

Vexen scowled and looked up. He gasped and practically jumped off of Roxas, backing away slowly. "Y-you-"

Zexion growled, silencing the older man. He un-strapped Roxas, gently touching his face. "I'm so sorry Roxas."

The blonde looked at him, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. "Zeku- nn…you're in your true form," he muttered.

"We're leaving," Zexion said picking up Roxas's boxers and tee-shirt. He helped the younger teen into them, Roxas groaning in pain. "Just rest." He picked Roxas up, kissing his forehead.

"Stop," Vexen ordered, holding the knife out with one hand and holding his pants up with the other. Marluxia appeared at the hall doorway, armed with a pocketknife.

Zexion hissed at both of them, baring his fangs. "Take a step closer, and I'll rip your throats out."

"You'll be killed if you go out there," Marluxia said locking their gaze.

"I don't care." The bluenette glared at Vexen. "Give me something that will heal him."

"Or what?" the scientist said, tightening his grip on the knife.

"Or I'll kill you," Zexion hissed, "You two had no right to hurt us. Roxas is barely conscious. Give me something _now_."

Vexen blinked, his breath shallow. He sighed angrily and pointed at the counter. "Top drawer. There's four small bottles. It can cure anything."

Marluxia looked at Vexen, dumbfounded, as Zexion got the bottle. "Are you insane? You _want_ to help them?"

"Of course not. Do you _really_ want to take on a vampire in his true form? He's twice as strong. He'd kill you."

Zexion pocketed the bottle and got a better grip on Roxas. "We're leaving. _Don't_ follow us. _Don't_ call the police or whatever the hunters are called- _leave us alone_," he said heading for the door. He glared at them before walking out the door. He hurried down the path and sidewalk, hurrying back to his house.

"Ngh…w-where are we going?" Roxas groaned as Zexion carried him up the walk.

"Home. You need to lay down," Zexion whispered. His wings folded back and disappeared. The veins in his face went back to normal and his eyes were slowly fading back to ice blue. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, shutting it.

"They'll find us-"

"No they won't. If they come here, they're not getting in." He laid the blonde down on the couch. "Here, drink this and rest. I'll get band-aids."

Roxas took the little bottle and downed the liquid. He slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Zexion kissed his forehead and hurried into the next room.

Zexion returned with the first aid kit and knelt by the couch. "Feel any better?" he asked tearing a bandage open.

"Yes actually," Roxas said holding his arms out. The deep gashes had reduced to tiny cuts. He fisted his hands a few times then looked at Zexion. "I feel really warm for a change."

"Warm? Well that's weird," the bluenette said inspecting Roxas's wounds. "You don't need a band-aid anymore. Looks like we got a strong tonic this time." Roxas smiled and Zexion leaned in, connecting their lips.

"Your lips are so cold," the younger teen said, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Yours are…warm." Zexion stared at the carpet, thinking. "There's no way- vampire's blood is cold, right?" The blonde nodded. "Then, how do you explain…Roxas, what happened to the red in your eyes?"

"What?"

"It's gone. The rings in your eyes are gone."

Roxas's eyes widened. "…I think that tonic worked a little _too_ well."

* * *

_A/N Another cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!!_

_Oh, and for those that are curious, the reason Roxas got so sick before is because the rose he ate somehow got intertwined with a Jimson weed. AKA VERY poisonous plant. That minor detail kinda got cut out of the story. Go figure._


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas winced, pressing his hands against his mouth. "Nn…my teeth," he mumbled through his fingers.

"Roxas?" Zexion questioned as he sat on the coffee table across from the couch, gently putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"My fangs are going away," Roxas whispered in shock.

Zexion picked up the empty glass bottle, examining it. "What could have been in this?" he wondered out loud. He brought it to his nose, smelling the rim. "Chamomile, sage…that's all I recognize. What did it taste like?"

"Roses," Roxas said lowering his hands.

"Well, whatever was in it, it cured you in more ways than one," Zexion said with a smile.

"I'm…human again," the younger teen said slowly, as if the words were foreign.

"You're not happy? I thought you hated being a vampire."

"I do- did. But…" Roxas sighed looking at the bluenette. "You're in danger Zexion."

"Well, I know that-"

"I mean even more. I'm human again. Our connection is broken. It was the only protection we had."

Zexion looked at his hands that were folded in his lap. "I'll be okay. I've been a vampire for one day. How many hunters could know where I live?"

"Xigbar knows. It won't be long until they all know." Zexion sighed, sitting up straighter. He winced in pain and rubbed his lower back. "You okay?"

"A little sore. Marluxia wasn't exactly gentle," the bluenette said leaning forward so his weight was on his thighs.

"I'm sorry. Lay down and rest." Roxas stood pulling the other toward the couch.

"I'll be okay. You need to rest more than I do."

"But I'm okay now. I don't hurt anywhere." He pushed Zexion onto the couch. "I'll get you a rose or something…Do you want tea?"

Zexion shook his head. "The only tea I have is rose water and I'm sick of the taste of roses." Roxas gave him a puzzled look. "_He_ tastes like roses…roses and wintergreen."

"Oh."

"I'll be okay, Roxas. I'm just a little tired and sore." Zexion sighed and closed his eyes. Roxas laced their fingers, squeezing the other's hand. Zexion suddenly started coughing, wincing in pain between breaths. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. "I feel so weak," he muttered.

Roxas's eyes fell as he looked away. He fingered the bite marks on his wrist that had been reduced to tiny scars. He pressed a fingernail into his flesh until it broke through the skin. Zexion opened his eyes, a coppery aroma tickling his nose. "Here Zeku," Roxas said holding his bleeding wrist out. The bluenette stared at the scarlet on Roxas's wrist, licking his lips. He shook his head slowly and turned his head away. "Come on. Get your strength back."

"No. I'm not going to drain you. You're human now. You won't recover as quickly."

"I think I can spare a little bit." He moved his arm closer. Zexion bit down on his tongue and closed his eyes. Roxas sighed and brought his own arm to his mouth, kissing the wounds. He smeared blood on his lips and sat on the edge of the couch. "Zeku…"

The older teen looked at him and Roxas quickly kissed him, smearing the blood on Zexion's cold lips. The bluenette groaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, licking at his lips hungrily. The blonde pulled away, looking down at Zexion. "Roxas-"

"That's nowhere near enough." Roxas dug his fingernails into his flesh, making the wounds deeper. He winced slightly when he licked the cuts, sucking harshly to get more blood. He bent down and kissed Zexion again, forcing his tongue past his lips, blood dripping into Zexion's mouth. He swallowed the liquid, pulling Roxas closer, kissing back. Roxas straddled the slate-haired teen who winced slightly. The blonde pulled away, panting. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah," Zexion replied, gently touching the other's face. "Your skin is tan now. That's so weird."

"My blood isn't cold anymore."

Zexion smiled and reached up, brushing Roxas's blonde bangs back. "Your eyes look even bluer."

The younger teen looked away, a tinge of red coming to his cheeks. "Thanks."

"You look adorable when you blush!" Zexion exclaimed touching Roxas's cheek.

"Zexion!" The blonde's face became redder as he swatted the older teen's hand away.

The bluenette smirked slightly. You embarrass so easily," he said pulling Roxas down, their noses touching. "I could say you have a cute ass and you'd probably faint." He pinched the blonde through his boxers. Roxas whined loudly, burying his face in Zexion's shoulder. The bluenette wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, can you get up? I need an aspirin."

"I'll get one for you," the blonde said climbing off the older teen, standing.

"Thanks," Zexion said smiling, "They're in the medicine cabinet, top shelf." Roxas nodded and hurried into the hallway, disappearing. Zexion picked up a fallen couch cushion and hugged it tightly. He closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. He ears twitched and he sat up slowly, hearing footsteps outside. He looked at his front door, gulping. He held his breath, listening. The footsteps ceased and he sighed in relief, coming to the conclusion he imagined the noise as he lay back down.

_Knock knock knock_. The bluenette's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, hissing in pain. He looked down the hallway…no sign of Roxas. He stood slowly, cringing as pain shot up his spine. He put his hands on the front door, standing on tip-toe to peer through the peephole. A woman dressed in a business suit was standing on his porch. She had her arms crossed and was tugging a lock of her dark blonde hair impatiently. Zexion hesitated, but opened the door a crack, keeping the chain on. "Yes?"

The woman lowered her arms, a forced smiled pulling the corners of her mouth. "Hi. I know we haven't really met…I'm new in the neighborhood. The damn electricity just went out and I can't find the circuit box. Can I borrow a flashlight?"

Zexion let a small sigh escape his lips. He carefully unlocked the chain and opened the door wider. "Sure. Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks," the woman said stepping into the home. Now that she was in the light, Zexion could see she had piercing, jade green eyes. Her short, blonde hair was styled in an unusual way, two pieces gelled back like antenna.

The bluenette closed the door and gestured toward the couch. "Feel free to sit." The woman nodded and sat on the couch, crossing her legs. Zexion winced in pain as he knelt by the coffee table and opened the small drawer. He moved stacks of paper, mostly old bills Saix had left behind.

"Larxene."

The teen looked up. "Huh?"

"My name," the woman said tapping her foot in midair, smirking. "What's yours kid?"

"Don't call me kid. I'm seventeen," the bluenette said scowling.

"You look twelve." Zexion groaned, plunging his hand back in the drawer. Larxene laughed. The teen cringed at the high-pitched noise, his ears twitching uncomfortably. He withdrew a small, black flashlight and handed it to her. She took it, pressing her lips together. "You never answered my question."

"Zexion," he said simply, standing. He bit his lip and rubbed his lower back.

"Nice to meet you," she said in a too sweet voice. She leaned back, uncrossing her legs. "So…how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life. Why?"

"Just curious. I'm new and want to get to know my neighbors. Is that a problem?"

Zexion shook his head slowly. He sank into the armchair, keeping his weight on his thighs. Roxas suddenly re-entered the room, keeping his eyes on the two little white pills in his hand. "Sorry I took so long, Zeku. I couldn't find the-" He cut himself off as he looked up, seeing Larxene. "Oh. Um…"

Larxene's eyes immediately locked on Roxas, looking the tiny blonde up and down. "Uh, this is our new neighbor, Larxene. And, this is Roxas."

"Hi," Larxene said smiling her strained smile.

"Um, hi." Roxas looked back at Zexion, walking over to him. "Here, Zeku," he said pressing the pills into the other's palm. "Let me get you water-"

"I don't need water," Zexion said sticking the pills in his mouth and swallowing.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Roxas asked, gently touching Zexion's hand.

The bluenette squeezed the other boy's hand before replying, "No. I'll be okay."

Larxene cleared her throat causing the two to look at her, Roxas blushing slightly. "Anyway, thanks for the flashlight, Zexien."

"Zexion," he corrected, "With an o."

"Whatever. I'll see you two later." She stood and made for the door. She opened it and paused, keeping her hand on the knob. "You know, Roxas," she said turning to look at the teen, "You look different than your picture…a lot different."

"Huh?" the blonde boy questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Larxene laughed through her nose and let the door swing shut. "Your wanted picture back at headquarters. My superior officer tells me you've been on the wall for three years now."

Roxas's eyes widened fearfully. "Wh-what?"

"Oh don't worry, little one," she said chuckling, "I wouldn't harm another human. Emo kid over here however…" She pulled a silver spike from the inside of her jacket. Zexion leapt up from the chair and backed away slowly. Larxene laughed, smiling a malicious smile. "You're dead kid."

"Run Zeku!" Roxas yelled, lunging himself at Larxene with the intention of getting the spike from her. The bluenette didn't need to be told twice. He took off toward the hallway.

Larxene grabbed Roxas by the arm, twisting it behind his back. "Nice try," she said pinning him to the floor. He struggled under her, kicking his feet wildly. She snarled, stabbing Roxas's arm with the spike. He cried out and she slammed his head against the floor, knocking him out.

Zexion stopped at the doorway, turning around slowly. "Roxas-"

"Just you and me, vampire," Larxene hissed, pointing the sharp blade at Zexion.

He gulped and took a step backward, his back colliding with the wall. He looked at Roxas lying on the floor. The small blonde groaned, his body twitching faintly. Larxene advanced toward the bluenette, smirking. She made to grab his arm, but he ducked, crawling between her legs. She growled and seized him by the ankle, the teen collapsing on the floor. "No! Let me go!" Zexion begged trying in vain to crawl away, his nails clawing at the carpet.

Larxene flipped Zexion over, pinning him down by straddling him. He looked up, seeing her raise the spike. Tears streamed down his face as he begged strength to return to his frightened form. _Roxas_, he thought as the blade pierced his flesh, searing pain erupting for his chest. Larxene withdrew the spike slowly, Zexion screaming as he felt the blade cutting his tender muscle. She glared at the teen who was gasping for air. She stood slowly and took out a thin, black cell phone, flipping it open. "It's Larxene. Specimen number 162 has been eliminated. I'm returning to HQ now." She closed the phone and left without saying another word.

Zexion gasped in air. He brought a hand to his chest, covering the wound as if trying to get it to stop bleeding. His vision was growing fuzzier as the pain slowly spread throughout his petite body. He closed his eyes, whimpering. "Zeku?" Zexion opened his eyes, seeing a fuzzy outline of Roxas bent over him. The blonde had a deep gasp on the side of his head. Tears were falling from his blue eyes, landing on Zexion's cheeks. He gripped the bluenette's blood-soaked hand, squeezing it.

"It hurts," Zexion whispered, his other hand fisting his slowly reddening shirt.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said choking back a sob. He bent down, burying his face in the crook of Zexion's neck. "Please don't go."

The bluenette looked at him, still trying to take in a good breath. A sharp pain seared through his body from the wound in his chest. He gasped out, squeezing Roxas's hand tighter. The younger boy sat up, looking at him, more tears splashing down his face.

Zexion was finding it harder and harder to breathe. His entire body felt numb and his head was spinning from blood lose. He looked up at the blurry outline of Roxas and reached up. Roxas took his hand as Zexion whispered, "I love you."

Roxas choked back another sob before replying in a shaky voice, "I love you too, Zexion."

* * *

_A/N Before I get killed, there is an epilogue on the way. Just saying .-._


	10. Epilogue

~three days later~

Roxas stood in tall, wet grass in a small circle of people. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black tee shirt. He had a band-aid on his forehead and his right arm was in a sling. Rain was slowly plastering his blonde hair to his head. He didn't care. The dreary weather fit his mood perfectly. That and no one could see his tears through the rain. He had a tight grip on the white lily he held. He stared at the fancy black box sadly, wishing the boy inside was still alive.

It had been a small funeral. Very little people had showed up, most Roxas was guessing were Zexion's classmates No one seemed to have shed a tear except himself…and a boy with spiked up dirty blonde hair. Roxas looked across the circle at the boy who had a white-knuckle grip on the blue umbrella he held, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Roxas looked around the small circle. Everyone else was staring at the casket glumly, crowded under their umbrellas. The blonde's gaze stopped on a man who was glaring at the casket angrily. He had long blue hair and an X shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. _That must be Saix_, Roxas thought as he watched another man with silver hair and glowing orange eyes put a hand on his shoulder. Saix looked at him and the two turned, heading back toward the church.

Roxas's attention was snapped back as the priest said his final word, the casket lowering slowly into the earth. The small crowd broke, most heading to their cars. Roxas stepped up beside the grave. He wiped his eyes before tossing the lily on top on the casket, whispering, "Goodbye, Zeku. I love you."

He looked up and jumped when he saw the other blonde boy still standing there, looking down at Zexion's casket glumly. Roxas sighed before saying, "I take it you knew Zexion."

The boy looked up, adjusting his grip on his umbrella. "Yeah," he said in a nasally voice, sniffing. "He…was my first boyfriend. We only went out for a week though."

Roxas felt a stab of jealously in his gut. He only got to know Zexion over the course of two days. "Oh."

"Yeeeah…we didn't have a lot in common. But he was really sweet. How'd you know him?"

"He was my boyfriend," Roxas said quietly, looking down at the grass.

"N'ohh! I'm sorry!" The boy hurried around the grave and hugged Roxas tightly. The smaller blonde flinched at the action. "I'm Demyx by the way."

"Roxas," he responded quietly as the other teen let go. "I'm actually surprised they let him have a funeral."

"Huh?" Demyx gave him a confused look, his sea green eyes wide, head cocked to the side.

"Never mind," Roxas said looking back in the grave.

"Come on, Roxy," Demyx said slinging an arm around the other's shoulders. "We can't stand up here all day. Zexy wouldn't want ya to be sad. Moping around his grave isn't helping. Let's go get some pudding or something." Demyx grinned, pulling Roxas by the hand toward the church.

Roxas blushed, allowing himself to be led. He smiled slightly and said, "Sure."

* * *

_FINISHED. I hope you guys liked it. This story was based off of a role-play between SpoonyChan and myself. She fixed almost all of Marluxia's lines._

_Oh, and I so didn't imply some DemRoku thar. Nope. Not at all XD_


End file.
